Rahasia Lee
by TheMasochistDevil
Summary: Lee,pemuda hongkong yang pendiam itu,sering sekali pergi cepat dari ruang makan. Rumor beredar. Aku tidak percaya semuanya,maka aku mengikutinya. Dan ternyata... AU. OOC!Hongkong. OC!MaleIndo PoV. OCs. Oficial Chara yg cameo. Wushu topik utama. Rnr?


**Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Rate K+**

**Rahasia Lee © TheMasochistDevil**

**Warning: **Alternative Universe (AU), Indonesia PoV, full of OC(s), riset kilat, _misstypo(s), _First Oneshot Fic, OOC, tempo cerita terlampau cepat–karena ini dibuat dengan dasar untuk cerpen, bukan fic, kebanyakan paragraf deskriptif, tapi semakin kebawah semakin penuh dengan dialog, berlatar di sebuah perguruan internasional _wushu _yang bahkan tidak saya ketahui.

P.S: Happy Reading. ;)

* * *

Malam itu, di ruang makan perguruan _wushu_ kami, Lee membereskan mangkuk dan sumpitnya dengan cepat. Kemudian, setelah menggumamkan salam dengan lirih kepada kawan semejanya-Honda Kiku, Kwan Ming dan Im Yong-Soo atau siapalah namanya itu, aku lupa-dengan langkah tergesa, ia beranjak ke luar. Begitu Lee menghilang dari pintu ruang makan, suara kasak kusuk pun terdengar. Semua mempertanyakan satu hal yang sama;

_Ke mana Lee pergi?_

"Aku rasa, dia berlatih jurus terlarang," Mail bergumam sambil mengaduk-aduk sisa sup di mangkuknya. Dengan gusar Ali menyikut iga adiknya dengan keras. Memperingati sang adik agar tidak sembarangan berkomentar. Bahaya jika terdengar salah satu kawan _sasana_ Lee, atau lebih parah, _Shifu _mereka, Wang Yao.

"Oh, oh, aku tahu!" A Kuang, anak dari Myanmar, memajukan badannya, "Jangan-jangan, ia menjarah makam tua, seperti berita yang kudengar akhir-akhir ini."

Komentar-komentar muncul dengan lirih. Dugaan-dugaan lain pun bermunculan. Aku bergerak tak nyaman di atas bantal tempatku duduk. Semakin lama berada di sini, semakin aku tak suka mendengar pembicaraan ini. Jadi, aku segera menyelesaikan makanku dan bergegas pergi ke kamar.

Tidak mengindahkan panggilan Ali atau Mail dari meja kami, aku segera melengang pergi.

.::lll::.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku segera melepas sepatu _wushu-_ku. Tanpa mengganti baju terlebih dahulu, aku segera merebahkan tubuh pada dipan keras di kamarku. Pikiranku melalang buana pada Lee. Yah, sebenarnya wajar saja kawan-kawan berpikiran macam-macam tentang anak asal Hong Kong itu. Ia memang baik hati, namun sangat pendiam. Kurasa ia tak pernah bicara jika tak diperlukan.

Sejak pertama masuk ke perguruan ini, sedikit sekali yang kutahu tentang Lee. Yang kutahu hanya Lee tidak pernah menyisakan sebiji nasi atau setetes kuah pun dari makanannya. Ia juga selalu sempurna saat memperagakan semua jurus yang diajarkan. Dan yang pasti, _Shifu _Wang menaruh perhatian lebih padanya. Apakah ia masih memiliki keluarga selain Keluarga _Sasana _atau tidak, aku tak pernah tahu.

Jati dirinya tersembunyi. Seperti jarum yang terjatuh di dalam tumpukan jerami.

.::lll::.

Malam ini, murid-murid dari berbagai _sasana _kembali berkumpul di ruang makan. Bunyi sumpit dan mangkuk yang beradu memenuhi ruangan. Sementara semua orang sibuk melahap makan malam, kulihat Lee telah lebih dulu keluar. Persis seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Aku meletakkan sumpitku dalam diam.

Barangkali sudah saatnya untuk mengetahui rahasia Lee.

.::lll::.

Aku mengambil jarak beberapa meter di belakang Lee. Aneh, Lee bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diikuti.

Beberapa saat mengikutinya di lorong, Lee akhirnya memasuki kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian, Lee keluar membawa sebuah tas sewarna kayu. Ia bahkan tidak mengganti baju latihannya yang berwarna merah dan memilih tetap memakainya. Aku tetap mengikutinya walau ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi gedung utama perguruan. Ia juga melewati lapangan tempat kami biasa berlatih dan pergi menuju hutan bambu.

Keningku berkerut, heran. Mau apa dia di tempat seperti itu?

Aku terkejut saat Lee tiba-tiba berhenti di tanah yang cukup lapang di tengah hutan. Cahaya bulan menerangi tempat itu dan menerangi sosok Lee. Lee membuka tasnya, merogoh sesuatu di dalam sana, dan mengeluarkan sebilah pedang. Gawat! Barangkali benar kata A Kuang, Lee adalah pelaku penjarahan makam. Tapi… Ah, tunggu dulu! Ia merogoh tasnya lagi dan mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas. Wah, jangan-jangan dugaan Mail yang benar. Lee pastilah sedang belajar jurus terlarang yang ada di kertas itu!

Jangtungku berpacu cepat. Aku harus seger melaporkan hal ini pada _Shifu _Tertua. Namun, kutahan diriku agar tidak bertindak ceroboh. Aku harus memperhatikan Lee sebentar lagi dan mendapat kesimpulan yang tepat sebelum melapor.

Aku kembali memperhatikan Lee. Saat ini Lee sedang membaca, atau mengamati, gulungan kertas di genggamannya. Setelah itu, ia menarik napas perlahan, menaruh gulungan kertasnya ke tanah dan memasang kuda-kuda. Sesaat kemudian, Lee meliuk-liukkan pedangnya dan membuat gerakan pelan. Satu persatu. Aneh, kenapa gerakannya kaku dan patah-patah? Ini bukan gerakan Lee yang biasanya. Gerakan Lee yang biasanya lentur dan cepat.

Sebuah kesimpulan menghampiriku dengan tiba-tiba. Oh, jangan-jangan…

_Sraaaak!_

… Gawat…

Lee menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar kakiku menginjak helai bambu kering. Iris sewarna madunya menyipit, mencari sesuatu di antara pohon bambu.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dingin.

Sudah terlambat untuk kabur sekarang, bukan?

Menarik napas pelan, aku memutuskan keluar dari persembunyian, "Ini aku, Doni."

Lee menatapku kaget. Wajahnya pucat. Kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Hai," Lee mendekatiku seraya menyarungkan pedangnya.

Aku menegaskan kesimpulanku yang terakhir di batin. Lee **tidak **menjarah makan seperti dugaan A Kuang. **Tidak juga** mempelajari jurus terlarang seperti yang dikira Mail.

Yah… Ia hanya…

"Berlatih sendiri, Lee?"

Lee tersenyum tipis padaku, "Seperti yang kau lihat," ia mengedikkan bahunya, pasrah, "Itu karena aku bukanlah pemuda yang berbakat bermain pedang seperti Kiku. Aku juga tidak mahir menggunakan _Toya_ seperti Kwan. Aku harus berlatih sepuluh kali lebih banyak dari Kwan, untuk bisa mengusai gerakan menyerang dengan _Toya_. Dan kurasa, aku juga harus berlatih dua puluh kali lebih banyak dari Kiku, agar dapat mengendalikan pedang dengan baik.

Aku tertegun mendengar pengakuan Lee.

Jadi, selama ini, diam-diam Lee berlatih jauh lebih banyak dari murid-murid perguruan kami.

Lee mendongak menatap langit di atas kami, matanya terlihat lesu dan mengawang, "Jika aku harus berlatih dua puluh kali lebih banyak untuk menguasai jurus ini, aku akan melakukannya. Jika dua puluh kali tidak cukup, aku akan berlatih lima puluh kali. Jika masih tidak cukup, seratus kali pun aku jalani."

Kami berdua terdiam beberapa saat dalam sunyi.

Aku mendesah pelan, "Hei, Lee, kurasa seratus kali latihan pun tak cukup," kataku dan melangkah mendekat, "Sebab kau butuh aku untuk menjadi kawan berlatihmu."

Lee tersenyum. Aku mengambil kuda-kudaku, demikian pula dengan Lee. Mulai malam itu, aku pun berlatih bersama Lee.

Bersama dengan Lee, kawan yang kian lama kian kuhormati.

.::lll::.

"Hei, Lee," Pemuda Asia berambut cokelat muda yang duduk di atas rumput itu menoleh. Aku menggaruk tengkukku dengan grogi, "Boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal yang masih mengganjal pikiranku?"

Lee menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan, menahan tawa, "Silahkan…"

"Apakah kau memiliki keluarga?"

Lee terdiam mendengar pertanyaanku yang begitu spontan.

"Ah, aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Punya, tentu saja."

"… Oh." Aku bergerak canggung di atas rerumputan yang kujadikan tempat duduk, "Mau bercerita tentang itu?"

Lee menelengkan kepalanya, berpikir, "_Well_, aku punya seorang adik perempuan dan adik lelaki. Dan sejak orang tua kami meninggal sewaktu aku di Sekolah Dasar, kami di urus oleh Wang-_didi_. Dan jadilah aku berada di Perguruan seperti ini." Lee mengakhiri ceritanya dengan dehaman.

"… Wang-_didi _itu…" aku megap-megap sesaat, "Jangan-jangan…"

Lee tersenyum, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak aku mengetahui rahasianya, "_Shifu _Wang Yao, tentu saja."

"Lalu, lalu," aku mulai mendapat pencerahan atas silsilah anak ini, "Kiku, Kwan dan Yong-Soo! Mereka bukan hanya Saudara _Sasana _saja, kan!"

Lee mengangguk puas, "Kwan dan Kiku adalah _saudara _dari saudara jauh Wang-_didi. _Sedangkan Yoo Soong," Lee mengangkat bahu, "Dia memang sahabat lamaku sejak tanding di Kejuaraan Internasional Wushu Hongkong Open." Kata Lee dan membiarkan sebuah senyum jahil tersungging di wajahnya.

Aku mengusap wajahku pelan, "… Ya ampun, Lee."

"Ada lagi yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Yah…" Aku melirik kiri dan kanan, entah kenapa lupa pada apa yang ingin aku tanyakan, "Entahlah, aku hanya bingung kenapa kau bisa berbicara panjang lebar saat ini." Aku melirik Lee yang masih duduk dengan tenang, "Padahal biasanya kau itu pendiam, malah berkesan tertutup."

"Oh itu…" Sekarang giliran Lee yang menggaruk tengkuknya, wajahnya terlihat heran, "Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu pasti," Mungkinkah Lee menangkap raut wajah ku yang menyiratkan kau-bahkan-tidak-tahu-pasti? "Tapi kata Yong-Soo, aku ini hanya akan terbuka pada orang yang aku kenal."

Aku menggangguk mendengar penjelasannya. Yah, wajar saja sih, Lee sudah yatim piatu sejak ia masih Sekolah Dasar. Pasti hal itu membuatnya harus mewaspadai orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingat dengan Mail. Ah, anak itu. Dengan mulut embernya dia pasti akan mengatakan apa saja yang ia tahu pada orang asing sekali pun. Adik merepotan macam dia.

"Oh ya, Doni." suara Lee membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, Mail dan Ali itu… Saudaramu, ya?"

"Ah itu…" Aku memandangi rumput yang terhampar di sekitar kami, "Sebenarnya bukan saudara kandung juga, sih… Kami lahir dari ibu yang berbeda, kalau kau mau tahu."

"... Maksudnya?"

Ah, sudah kuduga…

"Begini," aku menggeser tempat dudukku agar lebih mudah menjelaskan hal rumit ini kepadanya, "Ayahku, seorang Melayu" _yang keras kepala, _tambahku di dalam hati, "dan menikah dengan ibuku yang asli Bali. Kemudian, aku lahir, dan ibuku meninggal." Aku meneguk ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "Kemudian saat aku masih berumur lima, dia menitipkanku kepada orangtuanya dan pergi ke Malaysia. Dua tahun kemudian, saat aku ada di kelas dua Sekolah Dasar, ia kembali dengan seorang perempuan, dan dua orang anak lelaki. Dengan gampangnya, itu adalah istrinya yang kedua–ia seorang pengacara yang bagus, sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja sulit menyebutnya 'ibu'–dan ibu baruku, karena tanpa aku dan orangtuanya ketahui, ia menikahi seorang janda di Malaysia." Aku menarik napas perlahan, sedangkan Lee tetap terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang lebarku, "Nah, saat itulah tiba-tiba aku menjadi kakak dan memiliki dua adik laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak kukenal."

Aku menunduk dan membiarkan angin malam meniup-niup rambutku. Aku tau Lee memperhatikanku sejak aku bercerita panjang lebar. Tapi entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Hei, Do, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kita ini mirip?"

"Dari bagian mana, omong-omong?"

"Bagian berjuang keras, sepertinya." Lee tertawa kecil, berdiri, dan menepuk-nepuk rerumputan yang menempel di celana _wushu_-nya. "Kalau aku harus berjuang keras untuk belajar jurus, kau harus berjuang keras menjadi calon kakak yang baik."

Aku tertawa pelan, "Apanya. Sampai sekarang pun mereka itu susah di atur. Coba bayangkan, sejak aku kelas dua Sekolah Dasar sampai kini kita sudah sekitaran lima belas!"

Lee juga tertawa menanggapi perkataanku. "Oh, ayolah, masa' sudah mau menyerah? Nanti kau menyesal jika tidak berjuang sejak sekarang."

Lee mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku menggapai tangannya dan bangkit. Menepuk-nepuk celanaku dan membersihkannya dari dedaunan atau rerumputan kering, "Ya, mungkin kau benar."

Lee menyampirkan tas berisi gulungan kertas jurusnya dan menggenggam pedangnya di tangan kanan. Ia masih saja tersenyum bahagia. "Yang pasti mulai sekarang ada sahabat yang bisa kuajak latihan bersama." Katanya senang.

"Heee, memang kau tidak pernah mengajak Kwan, Kiku atau Yoo Soong?"

Lee menggeleng dan mulai melangkah kembali ke gedung utama, "Tidak. Mereka hanya akan mengacaukan konsentrasiku."

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengikuti Lee, "Ternyata begini, ya, jati diri asli seorang Lee?"

Lee mengubah wajahnya dengan raut dingin yang biasa, "Maksudmu apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Lee…"

"… Maksudmu apa?"

"Sudah, lupakan saja, ayo kita kembali ke perguruan. Bisa-bisa aku dikira menghilang lagi."

"Kenapa hanya kamu?"

"Karena tadi aku langsung pergi tanpa member tahu Mail atau Ali. Oh, mungkin mereka malah melapor kepada _Shifu _tertua?"

Terdengar gumamam dari arah Lee, "… Nanti aku juga kena?"

"Tentu saja tidak kalau kau punya alasan yang jelas."

"… Bagaimana kalau kau nanti ku bela?"

"Wah, bagus itu. Terima kasih, Lee."

"Ya, sama-sama, sahabatku."

Dan kami tertawa bersama di bawah langit malam. Entah apa yang akan terjadi di perguruan sana.

.

.::lll::. END OF STORY .::lll::.

.

.Omake.

"Hei, Lee, besok malam kita latihan apa?"

Lee berpikir sebentar, "Tombak, mungkin?"

"Eh? Kenapa tombak? _Toya _dulu, saja."

Lee menggeleng cepat, "Enak saja, ini latihanku. Aku yang mengatur." Kemudian Lee seperti menahan tawa, "Lagipula aku mempunyai alasan untuk ini."

Aku menoleh dengan antusias, "Oh, ya? Apa?"

"Membalasmu, tentu saja."

"... Hah?"

"Tadi kan kau menjahiliku terus, jadi tadi aku baru saja mendapat hikmah. 'Bagaimana kalau besok malam aku belajar tombak saja, ya? Biar sekalian membalas Doni', begitu."

"..."

"Lagipula," Lee menyambar pergelangan tanganku dan melempar senyum yang...

Ah, mengintimidasi.

"Kalau tanpa sengaja salah satu jurus tombaknya mengenaimu, mungkin kau akan jera dan mendapat pelajaran. Jangan pernah membuat orang kesal atas tingkahmu. Karena siapa tahu, ia menyimpan dendam kepadamu."

... Tuhan, selamatkan diriku.

.Owari.

A/N: Omake fail! OTL Saya pusing banget abis di jejelin _wushu _sama temen saya. Mana ribet banget lagi penjelasannya. Dan saya membuat fic ini berdasarkan ilmu yang baru saya dapat. Hebat, kan? Tepok tangan dooong.

Kali ini, casting awal saya ke-spot di OC!Male Indo dan HongKong! Jangan pukul saya karena Hongkong jadi terlalu ekspresif dan OOC di fic ini. *kabur* Dan, saya melakukan riset kilat untuk fic ini berdasarkan beberapa situs dan informasi dari temen. :P

_Sasana _itu kayak kelompok untuk latihan jurus, kalo gak salah.

Perguruan _wushu _yang maju Internasional ada di Beijing, China.

Kejuaraan Internasional Wushu Hongkong Open adalah kejuaraan asli yang ada di Hongkong Februari 2012 yang lalu.

Di fic ini saya spot elemen kayu, api dan logam, sepertinya. Kayu itu otot, api itu ketangkasan, logam itu senjata. _Toya _itu senjata logam yang berupa tongkat panjang. Mending panjang satu setengah meter, ini dua meter, _bro._

_Shifu _dalam bahasa Cina artinya Guru. _Didi _adalah kakak laki-laki.

Daftar casting:

Lee, bukan Lee dari Naruto ataupun Lee yang ahli silat itu: Hongkong, nama dapat berubah sewaktu2.

(adik perempuannya: Taiwan. Adik lelaki: Macao) (Kenapa kayak gitu, soalnya ketiga orang ini adalah State-nya Cina. Jadi bukan Negara resmi. Semacam Vatican gitu. *risetngaco*)

Kiku Honda, Im Yong-Soo (atau siapapun dia namanya. PLIS KASIH TAU AKU HUMAN NAME KORSEL! w(0m0w)), Wang Yao: gak usah di jelasin, kan?

Kwan Ming: Viet (oh ya, dia itu cewek diantara semua cowok di _sasana_-nya Lee, dkk)

A Kuang: Myanmar, nama dapat berubah sewaktu2. *heh

Ali: OC!Male Singapur

Mail (Ismail): OC!Male Malaysia

Doni: …Gak perlu ditanya, kan?

Sehabis ini saya mau melanjutkan beberapa hutang fic saya sepertinya. Nah, untuk pembaca-pembaca sekalian, itu kan ada kolom Riview di bawah. Di klik dong, saya kan mau di kritik, dan di kasih saran. *kedip2 ganjen*

Riview, da? *kolkolkolkolkol*


End file.
